Sometimes
by t0xique
Summary: blainchel anthology. A collection of drabbles depicting various moments in their lives.
1. one

_the first of many upcoming raine/blainchel moments_

* * *

><p><strong>drabble one – staring in the bedroom<strong>

As they lay tangled up, she didn't think about the future, she didn't think about her _current_, loving boyfriend, she didn't even think about Kurt and his inevitable heartbreak. Rachel didn't even think about the possibility of a future between she and Blaine.

Rachel's first thought was of her dads.

As the piercing silence screeched of broken promises to her dads and to herself, she wondered what would they think of their little girl, tangled and messy after the delicious aftermath of sex.

Surely, if her dads were to find them, they would throw a fit and they would yell at her because of the _what happened to your morals _and the _you promised _and the _you're just a little girl and you can't just sleep around_. Her papa would probably threaten to bring out the gun as well.

She felt the undeniable undertones of guilt, yet she couldn't bring herself to regret what she had done, what they had done.

However, as she looked at Blaine sleeping, looking so utterly cute and adorable and so peaceful, she just couldn't rattle him awake. Instead, she yawned and curled up to him once more, drifting off to sleep.

As sleep consumed her, she decided that she would deal with whatever came up, together with Blaine. That single thought brought more joy to Rachel than it should have.

_Together_

* * *

><p><em>reviews are shimmery and shiny in such bleak days.<em>


	2. two

**here's the second drabble for this anthology. I know it's taken a while but my muse is quite dormant. Also, many thanks to the wonderful aceftepicw for her encouraging words and beta help.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble two - Bouquet of Roses<strong>

Cooper Anderson was content with his life; he was a law student at a prestigious university, he had a budding relationship with his little brother and his pregnant girlfriend was coming along nicely.

After years of awkward salutations and unsatisfactory conversations, time and college had managed to help reconstruct his relationship with Blaine. They were finally acting on all the missing scenes in their lives growing up, confiding in each other.

On that aspect, Cooper would be forever grateful for his brother's fiancée, Rachel. She had stubbornly and quite angrily demanded they sit down and reconcile their differences amicably, _or else_. Cooper was quite certain Rachel would have had them locked for a month's end if need be.

Cooper didn't necessarily dislike Rachel, in fact, he was grateful for her help in mending his relationship with Blaine, and he couldn't deny how Rachel complimented Blaine, and in turn how Blaine kept her grounded. It was palpable the radiating love they emanated; yet there was something that he couldn't quite accept about her.

Each passing day, ever since Blaine's senior year and the inevitable demise that was Klaine, Cooper saw the way Rachel vigorously brought Blaine back to life, the way she believed and accepted Blaine like no one had done before, supporting and counseling Blaine during his senior year. At some point, Cooper was indignant with the ever-constant presence of the little woman in the Anderson residence, with her persistent singing and line reading for various productions in Ohio.

And slowly but surely, he saw how the pieces fell into place, the jigsaw finally completing itself and he saw Blaine genuinely smile, always at her, always. Cooper saw how Blaine progressed from a barely living, depressive mess to the happy and in love with life guy he used to be, and the inevitability of Blaine's moony eyes that have solely and always been directed at Rachel, and even the dopey, silly smile.

As Cooper stood to present his speech as Best Man, his first thoughts gratefully acknowledged Rachel, yet he couldn't help but slightly resent the woman with dreams bigger than her, as she was the one to piece his brother back together, for always being number one in his brother's life.

In the end, despite his maybe unwarranted jealousy, Rachel Berry, now Rachel Anderson, gave Cooper his brother back, the brother he had been missing for 17 years.

The first words out of Cooper's mouth as he began his speech were, "Thank you, Rachel."

It was the witnessing of his little, baby brother look at Rachel as if she were his entire universe, that Cooper realized that blainchel, as some guy present had dubbed them, were in it for the long run.

That was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews keep me going. <em>**


	3. three

**A late Valentine's drabble. I hope you like it.**

**Much love to Rach1989 for her wonderful help.**

* * *

><p><strong>drabble three - Separate my hearts<strong>

It had been two weeks since the last fight between Rachel and Finn, this time Rachel calling it quits with Finn, for good. She had spent the past few weeks watching every sad musical she could get her hands on, as well as continuously eating her weight in soy ice-cream. Now, it was Valentine's Day and she almost wished she and Finn had lasted a couple more weeks, just so she wouldn't have to spend this dreaded date alone.

If she was honest with herself, she couldn't stand it anymore. She felt almost claustrophobic at being trapped in such a relationship. Rachel knew Finn would always mean something to her, but she was ready to move forward, she was ready to go to New York and take Broadway by storm.

As she examined herself in the mirror, the doorbell rang. Racing down the stairs, she opened the door to find one Blaine Anderson, dressed to the nines in a fitted black tux, holding a golden replica of a Tony Award, with a single red rose.

He said nothing; he simply extended his hand, waiting for her to grab it. "What are you doing? Is that a _Tony_?" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing his offered hand and closing the door behind her. Rachel was elated and touched by the gesture, yet the incredulous look never left her face.

Blaine merely shrugged, replying, "How could I possibly let the one and only Rachel Berry spend such a romantic and special date watching Sex and the City reruns?"

As Blaine led her to his car, Rachel's only response was an indignant _hey_, followed by a meek grin. Opening the door to his Rover, he handed her the fake Tony with the rose, "I know it's not an actual Tony, but I still believe you deserve it, and hope it serves as a reminder that Rach, you're destined for great things," he finished. Blaine looked at her with such sincerity in his eyes, completely certain of what he had just said.

Rachel, looking at him with suspiciously misty eyes, hugged him tight, and muttered a quiet _thank you_. As Rachel looked up, Blaine grabbed her cheek and leaned forward, slightly brushing his lips with her.

Rachel, wide-eyed, couldn't respond; instead, Blaine just winked at her and said, "Well, Milady, we have places to see and people to meet, we shan't stand here all night."

As Rachel sat in the car waiting for Blaine to make his way to the driver's seat, she said to herself with a small, happy smile, "Maybe today won't be such a bad Valentines."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Valentines Day<strong>_


	4. four

_a/n__: __this is a little ridiculous something that is so short and plotless that needed to be written. Also, a little shoutout to my friend for making me post this._

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble four – Wunderkind<strong>

Rachel had always had a fixation with Blaine's hands. They were rugged, manly and slightly calloused. Blaine's right hand had a light scar that rang along from his pinky finger into the center of his palm, reminiscent of his most brutal days during fight club that she loved to caress and kiss.

Rachel had always loved how Blaine's hands made her feel, always secure and protected; Rachel had always loved how Blaine's hands set her aflame, the passionate way in which he held her, always ardent and zealous and hungry for her.

She loved how his rough hands wrote the most bizarre and unusual stories that she always longed to read. Rachel loved how those magical hands of his played the most beautiful and heartfelt of melodies, the emotion behind every lost note incomparable.

As Rachel watched how Blaine, patiently and adoringly, tried to teach their little 5-year-old his first notes on the piano, she thought of those hands, and how she loved them, of how she loved him.

Rachel loved everything Blaine was able to create with those perfect hands of his.


	5. five

_two in one day? I'm on a roll. Much love and many thanks to aceftepicw for her help._

* * *

><p><em><em>**drabble five - Enchanting Tries**

_First rule of Fight Club is, you never talk about Fight Club._

He had been a freshman when he first joined; a few cracked ribs and bleeding hands were his only salvation, his lone suffering.

As the years passed, come and gone, he continued to go to those bloody gatherings, looking for some sort of release, aching for peace.

On a chilly autumn evening, he saw her, tiny, fragile and vibrant; frustration and conviction marring her pretty features, and he wondered how could someone so pure, determined and with a thriving for success, end up in such a place.

The disdain in the male members' faces was palpable, yet she stood her ground and firmly said, "I want in."

Some dared scoff and mutter, such a ridiculous petition from someone so tiny, but at his command the present members quieted. However, something in her pained and guarded stare clawed at him.

He let her in, based on a feeble hunch, yet her first fight against some arrogant senior was striking; the fluidity of her movements, the gracefulness of her hits. When she beat the faceless guy, fare and square, on pure determination, Blaine knew she had gained the respect of many.

Later on, she would become a forced to be reckoned with, her appearances were as striking as they were scarce. She had no mercy, no control, letting go completely, freeing herself from whatever was troubling her.

She would only come accompanied by Puckerman, and would address no one but him. Until one summer day, when she appeared on her own, maybe another two or three members present when she demanded a fight with Blaine.

Blaine was their de-facto leader. He couldn't say no. If he was honest with himself, he was quite intrigued as well.

Fighting her was nothing like he experienced. Together they seemed to dance and float around in the ring, their movements almost choreographed. She would throw a punch, he would skillfully evade it, Blaine would aim a kick and she would gracefully twirl away.

The fight only came to a close based on their exhaustion.

After that, she clung to him, even more so that Puckerman. Not many weeks after, he brought her to his bed, marking her as his.

After that, her appearances at Fight Club became even scarcer, yet they kept coming back to each other, the magnetic pull refusing to be ignored.

The year they graduated, she got a pair of matching rings, carved with the words, "Blood is just red sweat." For them to never forget where they began.

As he stood at the altar, watching her walk down the aisle dazzling in her elation, he remembered all those years ago his words to her, "_Come suffer with me."_

After all, once you're in Fight Club, you're in for the long run.

* * *

><p><em>reviews alight my world.<em>


	6. six

_Because I would have never found this fandom and the amazing people that come with it, so an extra cheese ball, cavity inducing drabble._

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble six - Soundless Clarity<strong>

Blaine loved Rachel's voice. He thought that by her singing, she let herself be the real Rachel, the vulnerable, mending Rachel that she allowed only in his presence. Blaine loved the touching melodies, the whispered lyrics that so deeply made Rachel who she was.

Blaine thought that no voice was as soft, and heart-warming as Rachel's, creating perfect melodies. He loved how her voice was soothing yet strong, always reverberating with unique and hypnotizing tones, yet her voice possessed a ringing edge that made everyone smile.

Blaine adored how her voice took on graver and huskier tones, her voice almost desperate whenever he brought her to the brink of pleasure; he loved her breathy, nearly choked whispers of his name. Blaine lived for every moan, every gasp, every pant; always taking notice of a coming variation, yet marveling at how each uttered sound held the distinctive signature of Rachel's murmurs.

However, what Blaine loved the most about her voice was the sweet, loving edge it held whenever she addressed him; loving how her soothing tones would caress his name, reassuring him of the times ahead. He loved how no one could coax such tones from her; he simply loved the way she spoke to him.

As he continued to pay rapt attention to her many ramblings and tirades ranging from failed shopping trips to the inaptitude and inefficiency of her coworkers in her theater company, Blaine realized that he would never hear such captivating mumblings from anyone else. With seemingly smug satisfaction, Blaine realized those enchanting tones were his, and his alone.

* * *

><p><em>Happy blainchel anniversary.<em>


	7. seven

**drabble seven - Lost in the Haze**

Watching him perform was the best way she could spend her Sunday afternoons.

Blaine was playing the drums for his newly formed band with some of his friends from college, and even in the back of the room he commanded attention.

The rapid succession and intricate rhythms he followed as he sang was one of the best things Rachel had seen in the past week.

_I'm still running away_  
><em>I'm still running away, uh oh, uh oh<em>  
><em>Won't play your hide and seek game.<em>

He was all loose curls, sweaty V-necks and insane faces, but his sole aura and bright eyes were enough to make a show, and Rachel loved how he commanded attention, how she was unable to look away as he continued to sing, eyes closed, feeling the beat of the music course through his veins.

As soon as the song ended, Rachel ran, literally throwing herself at him, Blaine barely catching her before she furiously fused her lips to his. After a moments passed, she rested her forehead against his, breathlessly whispering sensuous nothings.

Blaine's eyes glazed over in such a way that made Rachel shiver with anticipation, before swiftly pecking her on the lips.

A few ignored cat-calls signaled the finale of Blaine's contribution for the day, as Rachel half-dragged him out on the streets and back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are everything.<em>**


End file.
